ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vow of Everlasting Love
With things looking grim, Ratchet has no choice but to gather the entire team for the second operation plan. Ratchet: Listen up! The time has come to deal with Rothbart and Xigbar. As you all know, Odette wouldn't enter the party because of a new moon. But, we need to deal with both of them, before they will get away with anything. Since I already named the first operation, I'll let Kiva name this one. Kiva: Operation: Wedding Stopper. Terra: What's the plan, captain? Ratchet: First off, Raine and Genis will enter the party undetected and keep an eye on Derek. Rothbart will definitely have a scheme that will throw Derek off trail. Keep tabs on them and let him make the vow. Genis: What!? Kiva: But what about Odette? Her heart is going to be broken. Reia: We can't interfere with the official history for three reasons. One - Only Kiva and Sora are invited to this party. The rest of us are considered as outsiders by the two kingdoms. Two - According to Catwoman, the party is crawling with the palace guards. We can't risk getting ourselves in a riot for no reason. Three - Xigbar will call in very powerful enemies for back-up, just in case things didn't go on Rothbart's way. Ratchet: Then our goal in this operation is clear - Let Derek correct his mistake. Kiva: Alright.. Ratchet: I know this isn't feel right, but I am counting on everyone on this one, even Derek. Before he can deal with Rothbart, we need to deal with Xigbar first. Sasha: The Forbidden Arts are divided into two vessels - Rothbart and Xigbar. Here's the catch: If either of us destroyed one, the remaining energy flows into another host. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: Rothbart must've follow Vanitas' strategy for its power flow. That's why we going after Xigbar first. Once he's gone, it'll be up to Derek from here. We'll do what we can to help him out too. Sasha: I also put a stop technique on the Forbidden Arts too. That should give Derek plenty of time to make a vow for Odette. Ratchet: Alright, that's the plan. If there are any questions, shout it out. Kiva: Nope, no questions. Reia: I got one.. What about Odette? She got locked up. Ratchet: Ah, right.. Silver Fang will help Speed and the others get her out. Silver Fang: I'm on it, captain. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Be careful out there. - While Genis and Raine entered the party through the roof, Kiva and Sora enter through the main door and Derek spotted them. Derek: Ah, Kiva.. Good to see you tonight. You too, Sora. Kiva: Thanks, Derek. Sora: Derek, you don't need to make the vow to Odette. I mean, it's too early.. Derek: Too early? What are you trying to say? Kiva: Well, you need to wait until you... Um.. - Suddenly, Odette showed up in a black dress. Sora: Whoa.. When did she wear a black--- Kiva: That's not Odette, Sora. Sora: What am I running here? An old friend's home?? Kiva: Odette wears white, not black. Sora: Oh, yeah.. That's-- Oh no.. Kiva: See what I mean? - Kiva and Sora tried to stop him, but are crowded by the audience. Sora: Excuse me.. Sorry.. Pardon me.. Derek: May I have your attention, please? I have an announcement to make. Kiva: Derek, stop! That's not Odette! - Someone slapped Kiva at the back of her head, telling them to be quiet. Kiva: Ow! That hurt! Sora: It's no use.. We can't reach him in time.. Kiva: Darn it! - Odette, in her swan form, made it to the castle in time, but it is already too late. Derek has made his vow to the wrong girl and Odette is starting to dying. Rothbart made a shocking appearence and Xigbar shoots crystals around the audience, including Kiva and Sora. Rothbart: ''No more Mr. Nice Guy.. No siree! ''Hello, Derek. Kiva: Rothbart, you and Xigbar are not getting away with this! *summons her Keyblade* Xigbar: Ah, we already have. Sora! Roxas! Sora: Roxas? Kiva: No way.. - Rothbart and Xigbar make their escape, Derek ran towards back to Swan Lake and Ratchet and the gang caught up with Kiva and Sora. Ratchet: She..didn't make it in time.. - Sasha grunts and roars out in rage. Kiva: Those two creeps are going to pay for this! Terra: This is the right moment to strike back. Let's go. - The gang headed out back to the forest and prepare for the final showdown with Xigbar. The showdown begins at the next scene. Category:Scenes